


My heart will go on forever and always

by 21panicboys



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21panicboys/pseuds/21panicboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was curious as to why Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun mention Celine Dion in a lot of their interviews and I came up with this background story that could possibly be what actually happened but probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart will go on forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Even though the characters are real this story is completely fiction because I made it up.

It had been 4 days since I had last seen Tyler Joseph and I missed him. We were actually at home for once taking a break from touring and I had become used to seeing Tyler all day every day. I decided I would pay him a surprise visit and drag him to Taco Bell with me. When I arrived at his mom’s house no one answered the door so I let myself in figuring we were past the point in our friendship where he would care whether or not I was let in. As soon as I walked in I could hear Celine Dion’s “My Heart Will Go On” blaring through the speakers and I figured his mom had a little bit too much of that red wine she was so fond of. Until I heard that familiar voice singing along to the words. “Tyler?” I asked myself aloud. I followed the sound of the voice up the stairs only to be greeted by a magnificent sight. Tyler with his back to the door wearing only his boxers swaying in time to the music enthusiastically thrusting his arms out dramatically at every high note. Of course I see Tyler perform every night but I always concentrate on my drumming and never really get to watch him get lost in the music as he was now. He seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings and had this look of raw emotion on his face. He really was a good singer and sung with such passion that I could see why the fans liked him so much. There was a vulnerability in his voice that was really refreshing compared to most of the auto tuned sexed up music that was played on the radio. Tyler truly deserved all the attention the band was starting to get and more. It was way too good a moment to interrupt and I waited for the song to finish before announcing my presence. “Wow Ty, didn’t know you were a fan of Celine Dion” I smirked leaning on the door frame. Tyler spun wildly on his heel nearly tripping in the process. His cheeks were bright red as he asked me how much I had seen. I stared at Tyler with an accusing look on my face “I saw everything. You can’t hide anything from me. You told me just last month that you hated Celine Dion but you knew that song word for word”. “Ok, well maybe I do like Celine Dion. My mom likes her and Celine Dion’s music always reminds me of growing up when times were easier” Tyler admitted. I thought about this for a minute and told Tyler that he was a beautiful person. Tyler looked away from me but I could tell he was smiling. “Just don’t tell anyone else about this please” he begged. “You don’t even have to worry about that I want this secret to stay just between the two of us” I reassured him. Tyler looked relieved. “Hurry up and put some clothes on we’re going to Taco Bell” I ordered. Tyler was more than willing to oblige, he loved Taco Bell almost as much as I did. As we were leaving I couldn’t help but rant about Titanic “You know, I never saw why Titanic was such a big hit. I mean it wasn’t that good of a romance movie. And what was with that ending? ‘I’ll never let go’ she says. But then like 2 minutes later she’s like just kidding a girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do to survive. Then she lets him let go of her hand and he drowns. They could have took turns lying on the floating board thingy and then they both would have survived. But no, Jack had to do the noble thing and sacrifice himself needlessly for a girl he barely knew. I mean Titanic just destroyed my opinion on love when I was a teenager”. Tyler smiled, “It was just a movie, man. But you’re cute when you’re all riled up so feel free to keep talking”. I punched him in the arm lightly. 10 burritos and 2 nachos later we were back at Tyler’s house. It turned out that Tyler’s mom was out of town so we had the house completely to ourselves. And like the wild party animals that we are we decided to use our alone time to sleep. Tyler hated to be alone with his thoughts and always slept better around other people. So I crawled into his bed and curled around him to offer him the protection that he needed. We were so close that I could feel him breathing and within minutes we were both asleep. Our legs tangled together and our bodies entwined so that it was impossible to tell where one person began and the other one stopped. A week later we were doing an interview and the interviewer asked us who our musical inspiration was. Tyler grinned at me as he replied “Celine Dion. In fact we listened to her on the way here. Didn’t we Josh”? Following Tyler’s lead I nodded along to his words and added “we like to get in touch with our feelings and we always end up feeling nostalgic about past relationships and eating ice cream straight from the container whenever we listen to her”. Tyler still had his goofy smile plastered to his face and the interviewer seemed unsure how to handle this answer. She eventually chose to move on to the next question which Tyler answered truthfully for once. The next time we were asked about the music we listened to in an interview I responded immediately with Celine Dion. “All Tyler and I want from life is to see Celine Dion cover a Green Day song acoustically” I told the interviewer feigning seriousness that the interviewer actually misread as honesty. I could see Tyler trying his best to hold in a smile. And in that moment I knew that I would be name dropping Celine Dion as often as possible in order to have Tyler give me that look again. After all that is what best friends do, they keep their best friend’s embarrassing secrets but never let them forget about it and I had no intention of letting Tyler’s secret weakness for Celine Dion be forgotten anytime soon.


End file.
